


The Rise of the Master

by Gho5tCapper



Series: The Creed [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Harems, Original Character(s), Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gho5tCapper/pseuds/Gho5tCapper
Summary: Carl, Sophia and Eliza play truth or dare in tents by and old quarry. Carl ends up having sex with both girls that night as something odd happens to him and the girls.





	1. The Tent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl, Sophia and Eliza play truth or dare in tents by and old quarry. Carl ends up having sex with both girls that night as something odd happens to him and the girls.

## Chapter 1 (Remastered)

_For the new chapters, follow this link [The Rise of the Master (Continued)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915783/chapters/49722659)_

_For part three of the story, follow this link_ [Mayhem and Pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383145/chapters/53477431)

Camp could be so boring sometimes.

Carl would have much rather been playing video games or reading comics, but no he had to stay in a boring old quarry where the only exciting part of it was going in the water when the daughters of the other survivors were wading in their bikini's.

Sophia he thought looked really nice in her tiny white bikini but Eliza's body got him hard when he would watch her chest in that tight black tiny swimsuit.

Currently he was sitting outside wearing a pair of worn blue jeans and a plain grey t-shirt. His shaggy ear length brown hair moving with the breeze. He was thinking of what his day might bring and how to find some excitement. He really did not have much to do in camp, chores and sometimes playing with the other survivors but that was it.

He blamed his mother mostly, Lori was a terrible mother. She never seemed to care about what he was doing or where he gone off to. She was also never allowed him to do anything fun, he had begged and pleaded to be allowed to help take care of the walkers but of course his mom had said absolutely not.

In the times before the comet came, Carl was learning to shoot from his dad who was a cop down at the local station and would take him out back to learn about guns and shoot targets. He actually got really good with many of the weapons before his dad got separated from the group and he was left in his mothers so called care. She took his guns away the second she could leaving him even more bored with his time.

Walking down to the water Carl threw a small rock into the river and watched as it bounced a few times before sinking below the surface. He was so bored that even the rocks couldn't entertain him anymore he needed something.

Looking around two of the girls from camp, Sophia Peletier and Eliza Morales came into his view. The two were giggling and skipping on the shore together, sharing an inside joke. He ran his hand through his shaggy hair and fixed his posture as the two cute young girls came closer.

"Ugh Carl don`t tell me we're not the only ones bored." Eliza complained.

Carl had to hide back a smirk. Eliza was kind of a bitch, Carl only saw her sometimes around camp, she was normally with her mother and brother doing family activities. Sophia on the other hand, he saw a lot and she was easily his best friend and she was beyond beautiful to him. He would go for small walks with her and listen to her dreams of what she wanted to be when she grew up. He would listen to her for hours and just get lost in staring at her pretty face.

"Na you are not the only ones bored as fuck today. Hey you wanna do something fun?" Carl asked with a devilish smirk.

“Whoa that's some adult language, my mom would kick your ass if you swore like that near her.” Eliza said.

"Well, what do you mean by fun?" Sophia asked while kicking her feet into the dirt and looking down.

Carl smiled. "Well I was thinking we play dares, you know entertain ourselves by making each other do stuff"

The two girls who in their own ways were both beautiful, seemed to ponder this for a moment before smiling at each other and agreeing to his choice of game.

"Okay Carl, you are on." Eliza said while looking back towards the campgrounds where many of the adults were gathering. "We cant do it here though, were gonna get caught."

Carl was thinking about all the possibilities of this game and he wasn't going to let them slide away now. Images of Sophia's naked body started flooding into his head and he had to readjust himself quickly before she noticed. "I've got an idea, you both go ask your parents if you can have a sleepover tonight and I'll go ask my mom. If they say yes we can use my tent and set it up way over by the far side of the quarry. That should get us some privacy." Carl said.

The girls both agreed and went off to ask permission while Carl headed to camp to find his mom.

Entering camp he found his mother standing next to one of the people who had just arrived in camp. She was making small talk with the man as he headed towards her and tried to get her attention. "Hey mom!” He called out. “Mom, can Sophia, Eliza and I have a sleepover in our tent down by the water?" He asked.

“Carl I am busy, please just go do your thing you want to do okay?” His mother said to him, not paying much attention and brushing at him with her hand.

Carl walked over the to trailer that his mom and sister had been staying in and grabbed his bagged tent, throwing it over his shoulder before heading towards the center of camp to find the girls.

As he rounded the gathering spot Sophia appeared with her sleeping bag tucked under her arm and a backpack over her shoulder. "Yeah my moms okay with it."

Moment's later Eliza jogged over. "Ditto, my mom thinks it will be fun or whatever to hangout with others my age instead of all the old people. When I said it was with you, she agreed, she must think your some kinda good guy, even though I know your not."

The three of them walked back down to the water away from camp where the ground got rocky and circled around to the far end of the river where they could be secluded from anyone looking for them.

They took the time to set up Carl's big four person tent and lay out their sleeping bags inside. By this time the sun had gone down and the light from the camp was turned on in the distance. Their tent was hidden in the darkness and any sounds from the camp were drown out by the river near by.

"Okay,” Carl said sliding into the tent and sitting down on his sleeping bag. He turned on a small flashlight and pointed it to the top of the tent as to just give off a very low light inside allowing all three of them to see each other just above the darkness. “I guess I should go first since this was my idea."

"Who agreed to that?" Eliza said in a snobby way adjusting a pillow behind her butt to stay propped up on her sleeping bag.

"This is my game and these are my rules." Carl bluntly as he pulled out an old pop bottle and spun it in front of him, it landed on Sophia.

"Okay Sophia, I dare you to break dance for thirty seconds." He wanted to keep the mood light before trying to devolve the game into something a bit more heated.

Sophia stood up in her socks and began to move her body while imitating an old 80's song. She was laughing as she did some pretty cringe moves to make the others laugh.

"Wow that was awesome Sophia." Eliza said laughing.

"Thanks,” Sophia said blushing. “Its my turn now right?" She adjusted her shirt as she sat back down.

"Wait what happens if we don't do the dare?" Eliza asked looking at Sophia.

Carl smirked at the question, which made Eliza nervous. "Well, when I saw my mom playing this game with the guys from camp the other night they had a rule where if you refused to answer a truth or do a dare, you would have to remove a piece of your clothing." Carl said with a wry smile.

Both girls seemed to pause for a second considering what Carl had just brought up.

"Hey Sophia, I think Carl just wants to see us without our clothes on." Eliza said while pouting and crossing her arms.

Starring at Eliza Carl says in a serious voice. "Yes I do. Is that a problem?" Sophia gasped at his response.

"N-no, no problem at all." Eliza said trying to sound confident.

"Yeah no problem. We can play the games the adults play if we want. Were not kids, were of age, what's to stop us from doing what they do right?" Sophia said accepting the rules of the game nervously.

"Well what are you guys waiting for? Sophia its your turn." Carl said.

Sophia shook her head for a second clearing all dirty thoughts out of her mind and she turned to face Eliza and spun the bottle. It twirled for a second and landed on Eliza. "Oh yeah! Okay Eliza I dare you to kiss Carl." She began giggling after saying those words.

"What? I have to kiss him?" Eliza asked disgusted.

"You know the rules Eliza." Sophia said while winking over at Carl.

"Yeah now either kiss me or take off a piece of clothing." Carl gloated.

Catching Carl off guard Eliza crawled over and kissed Carl full on the lips. This was Carl's first kiss and his cock instantly hardened at having kissed a girl's lips for the first time. He wished it was Sophia, but Eliza would do.

Crawling back to her sleeping bag Eliza spun the bottle which landed on Carl. "Ha! My turn. Okay, well then Carl if you want to play that way. I dare you to show us your dick." Sophia gasped as Carl gave Eliza a death stare.

“You think that scares me?” Carl said standing up and unbuttoning his jeans. He reached into his boxers and pulled out his decent sized dick as the girls both gasp and begin to blush. Having gotten hard from Eliza's kiss helped him feel good about his size.

"Its pretty big Carl." Sophia said trying to compliment him. “I mean not that I have seen many dicks, but I would say that one is pretty big to me, right Eliza?”

“I guess, I mean I think some guys got bigger ones but sure.” Eliza said while still starting at Carl's cock.

After receiving the compliment Carl put his dick back in his boxers and sat down on his sleeping bag. "I guess then its my turn." He spun the bottle which landed between both girls.

“Well what does that mean?” Eliza said.

"Hmm, that means you both get dared and I dare you both to take off your shirts and bras and stay like that for the rest of the game." Carl said.

The girls both looked at each other for a few seconds as if waiting for the other go to first. "So whats it going to be girls or are you both chickens?" Carl said.

The girls whispered to each other before coming to an agreement and within seconds, both girls shirts and bras were off. Carl stared at both sets of breasts in front of him. Eliza's were round and perky. They looked like they would be great to suck on. Sophia's were more average size and were not as big as Eliza's were, but to Carl they looked perfect. It was his first time seeing tits too. His cock was pressing against his jeans hard as pre-cum was leaking out into his shorts.

Eliza and Sophia both seem to hide their chest as they got ready for the next dare. It was Sophia's turn and after a few seconds of thinking Sophia's face lit up as the bottle came to rest on Carl again. "Carl since you want to up the stakes a bit, how about you suck on Eliza's breasts for a whole minute."

Eliza's mouth opened in shock, how could her friend sell her out like that.

Carl slid over to Eliza and latched onto her left tit. Eliza moaned out as Carl's tongue licked and his mouth sucked on the breast for about thiry seconds. "Ohhhh Carl" she moaned as Carl then attacked her right tit. He pinched the left as he licked and sucked on the right one, his hands eagerly groping her body. When time was up Eliza was a moaning mess, it was a good thing that they were so far away from the camp or else she would have been overheard.

"Times up." Sophia called out and Carl instantly pulled his mouth off of Eliza's breasts which were now red from being pinched and sucked on.

"Oh my god! That was the best thing ever." Eliza said out of breath and smiling. “Sophia, you have to try that.” She reached down and spun the bottle landing between Carl and Sophia this time. “I could make you suck on Sophia's tits now, but I got a better idea. I want you both to go skinny dipping together.”

Carl stood up and offered his hand to Sophia, pulling her to her feet. His eyes darted to her chest that was uncovered as she stood. “I umm, I guess we should get naked first right?” Carl said to Sophia unbuttoning his jeans and pulling off his shirt.

“Yeah I mean a dare is a dare right.” Sophia said sliding down her shorts and panties before kicking off her socks.

It was dimly lit in the tent but Carl could see that Sophia was completely shaved which made his cock hard again and awkwardly dart around. The two unzipped the tent and peeked out to see the glow of camp in the distance before gingerly walking out of the tent onto the rocks and heading for the water under the cover or darkness.

They waded into the water, still warm from the day and swam around each other making small talk. Carl was beyond aroused, under the moonlight, naked with the girl he was crushing on. He knew things were going to escalate from here and couldn't wait to make his move on Sophia.

“God it's such a nice night. I wish we could do this longer, but I think our time is up for this dare, we should get back in the tent and towel off.” Sophia said swimming for shore as Carl looked up towards the starry sky.

“I wish it would last forever Sophia.” Carl whispered as he watched her naked body walk up on shore and slip into the tent.

Carl swam back and climbed into the tent where he was greeted by a sight. Sophia was laying naked on top of Eliza and they were kissing softly. “Whoa I never knew you two were so close.” Carl said.

“I think the game is over Carl, why don't you come join us.” Eliza said rubbing herself.

“What! Are you serious?” Carl felt as if he was dreaming, but slid right over to the girls and began kissing both of them back and forth. The trio were completely naked in the dim light of the tent, kissing and groping each other on the bedrolls.

“Fuck us Carl.” Eliza moaned.

“Please Carl, have sex with us.” Sophia moaned as she squeezed her breasts.

“Something's up with you two, but I'm not dumb enough to say no. You girl's get yourselves ready, I am going to my mom's trailer, I know she keeps some condoms there we can use.” He said quickly tossing on his t-shirt and jeans as he fumbled his way out of the tent.

A million images and thoughts came into Carl's mind about finally being his first time with a girl and getting to have both girls at that! He was still scared enough to know to use condoms as he didn't want to get either girl pregnant and also wondered if they both were virgins or if they had, had sex before. He also wondered why both had turned into complete nymphos suddenly and were overcome with the desire to have sex with him.

As he left the tent and headed into the darkness a feint green glow surrounded him. He felt an odd sensation pass over his skin and looked to the sky where what looked like stardust was softly falling from above. The tent seemed to be covered in a fine layer of it and as it touched him he smelled an irresistible smell that made him feel zen and close his eyes.

When he opened them the light had faded and he had a feeling as if time had stood still for a brief second. He also felt terrific, in fact he felt better then he ever had before in his life. He took off at a sprint towards the camp which he reached in no time at all and stayed in the shadows just on the outskirts where his mothers trailer was.

He snuck inside and begin looking around her bedroom until he found a pack of condoms and some of her lube and toys. “Eww, gross mom.” Carl said putting the condoms into his pocket and sneaking back out of the trailer.

The survivors were still around the campfire, drinking and telling stories as he left, unaware of what the three teens were up to down by the water.

Carl made his way down into the darkness to the tent and slipped inside. He saw best sight he had ever seen before. Eliza and Sophia were both naked as the day they were born, Eliza was laying flat on her back while Sophia was laying down on her belly with her face in Eliza's pussy. She was eating her out!

Eliza's eyes were closed in pleasure as the blonde bombshell ate out her friends pretty pussy. Sophia was vigorously licking the other girls delicious pussy and at the same time, Eliza had a tight grip on Sophia's head with her thighs.

Carl zipped up the tent flap making Eliza open her eyes and smirk as she noticed Carl was back and holding some condoms.

"Sorry Carl we could not help ourselves." Eliza said. "Oh fuck yes! Right there Sophia." Eliza moaned. "Oh I'm gonna cum!" Sophia suddenly got a blast of warm liquid in her mouth from Eliza's pulsing pussy as she bucked hard up and down while keeping a grip on Sophia's head with her thighs.

Carl slipped in behind Sophia and rolled on a condom. He pushed into Sophia's pussy causing her to scream out for a second. He grabbed her curvy hips and began thrusting hard over and over into the blonde who his heart raced for. He had never experienced pussy before, the tight, warm sensation was new to him and overwhelmed him. It felt so good and he wanted it so bad that he couldn't hold long and started cumming within the first few minuets of fucking Sophia's pussy for the first time. However, the night was only just beginning for the trio of lovebirds and a lot of fun was in store for all of them.

**This chapter has been cleaned up for perspective and grammar. All characters in this story are 18 years of age as no minors appear in this tale.**


	2. Threesome Fun and Camp Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl, Sophia and Eliza have sex in Carl's tent when the camp is overrun and they make their escape out on their own.

## Chapter 2 (Remastered)

Was he lucky? Maybe, but Carl didn't believe in luck. Who would have thought that during an apocalypse Carl would have the time to have sex with not one but two hot girls. Some saw the end of the world as a curse but Carl, he saw it as a chance. A chance to be in control and now, Carl was going to take control or had something taken control of him?

Sophia his teenage crush was riding him while kissing her friend Eliza. Carl had never felt so much pleasure in his life. His hands firmly gripped around the curvy pale skinned ass of Sophia, his cock hard and burred deep in her warm, wet, tight pussy. Her tits jigging with each bounce on top if him, the smell of her wetness overwhelming his senses.

Carl had cum quick the first time he entered Sophia's willing pussy, but now he was going longer and keeping stiff the whole time. He had never had sex before, but he was pretty sure he shouldn't be able to perform at this level. He thought back to when that stardust had fallen on him earlier that night and how great it made him feel, how it coated his body and how wonderful it smelled as he breathed it in.

"Eliza move!" He ordered as he threw Sophia off of him and spun her around on the sleeping bags so that she was bent over with her beautiful curvy ass facing him, the smell of her soaked pussy driving him wild.

"Ahhh! Fuck yes Carl omg!" Sophia moaned as Carl continued thrusting hard into the strawberry blonde beauty. "Yesss! harder please Carl! Destroy me!" She begged with so much lust evident in her voice.

Carl, not wanting to disappoint her, smacked her hard on her ass hard before leaning over her, grabbing her left breast and twisting it while still thrusting hard into her pussy. His mind racing with thoughts of how much he desired Sophia and how slutty she was being for him and in front of Eliza no less. He thought she was so sweet, the girl-next-door sort, but there was no way a girl like that could act like this. She had had sex before, who knew she was really a closet nympho?

Eliza, busy watching the pair in awe, shoved two fingers into her own pussy while grabbing her breast and wishing it was her that Carl was fucking so savagely. In the dim light of the tent, he didn't even look like himself anymore, he looked more like a predator taking his prey. He looked stronger, more attractive and desirable then ever before. Elisa had no idea what had come over her or why she felt this way suddenly, but she couldn't stop it, she couldn't control herself.

"Yeah you want it bad don't you Sophia?" Carl began talking dirty to her "You were such a good girl weren't you, but now I see your just a dirty little slut, aren't you?”

"Yesss! Just for you master!" Sophia moaned sharply.

Carl suddenly stopped as even Eliza was staring wide eyed at Sophia.

"No don't stop Carl." Sophia begged.

"What did you call me?" Carl asked. The word master kept exploding in his head and his dick was getting even harder inside of Sophia as he wanted to hear her say it one more time for him.

Sophia twisted her head back and looked at him while blushing. After realizing what she said she squeaked out. "M-master?".

Carl's eyes went wide with lust for her as he immediately began thrusting into Sophia harder and harder. The words drove him crazy to hear, did that mean she was submitting to him? Was she his?

Sophia felt herself reaching orgasm. Eliza slid under Sophia and started licking her clit which put her over the top. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed as she shouted out the words. “Master!”

"Fuck yes Sophia! I'm gonna cum!" Carl said as he began flooding the condom with his semen which filled quick. Holding on tight to Sophia's body he felt himself slide out of her and the condom push off of his cock spilling all over the sleeping bags.

“Whoa! Do guys always cum that much?” Eliza asked wide-eyed as Carl continued to squirt cum all over Sophia's bare butt and sweaty back.

“No, I've never cum that much when I've jacked off to Sophia before.” Carl said letting slip that he had gotten off to Sophia in the past.

“You, you used to jerk off over me master?” Sophia asked impressed.

Feeling exposed in front of both girls he tried to blow it off. “Well yeah, I've wanted this pussy for a long time Sophia.”

“Wow I guess we know who you want more Carl.” Eliza said snotty.

“I didn't say I didn't want to still fuck you Eliza, your hot as hell too. Why don't you come over here and clean me before you turn?” Carl commanded as he sat on his knees behind Sophia.

Eliza crawled over and keeled before Carl. She eagerly took him into her mouth and sucked on his freshly used dick.

"Yeah that's right. Just like that. Clean me up." He said running his fingers through Eliza's long brown hair.

Pulling Carl's dick out of her waiting mouth Eliza said. "Carl please fuck me. Come on you know you want too. I'm hotter than Sophia aren't I?"

Carl's hand came hard across Eliza's face. "How dare you?! No you are not hotter than Sophia. You know what? Just for that I'm not going to fuck you."

Eliza's eyes widen in shock "No I'm sorry Carl. Please I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that I promise."

Sophia sitting up, slid over to Carl and whispered something into his ear. Carl whispered something back and they both smiled at each other before Carl leaned in and kissed Sophia on the lips.

"Turn over onto your hands and knees." Carl demanded. "Now I've decided that I'm going to fuck you but I'm not going to fuck your pussy. No I'm going to fuck your ass Eliza."

Eliza felt her heart sink as her nerves took over. “What? But I haven't had anything in my butt before.”

“Well you shouldn't have tried to put yourself above Sophia. Now you are going to regret doing that.” Carl said pulling her ass open as Sophia made her way to Eliza's front and held her hands while reassuring her.

Carl slid his finger up Eliza's asshole as Sophia looked into her eyes.

His mind wandered as he thought of Sophia being his queen and of himself as a king. The only two rulers of the apocalypse. Eliza of course would be one of his trusted soldiers and together they would take over the world. The more he thought about it the more he wanted it. It was something that when asked later in life Carl could still not explain, but ever since that night he stood in the dust from the trailing star he had felt compelled towards some unforeseen destiny.

Carl pulled his finger out of Eliza's asshole and wiped it off on her sleeping bag near her leg before lining up his dick to slid into her ass. "Ready?" He asked. Eliza nodded and Carl begins pushing himself into her virgin asshole.

"Ahhhh omg that hurts!" Eliza shouted. She squeezed her ass as Carl rubbed her back and entered her fully.

Sophia was helping to calm Eliza down and soon enough Carl was fully inside of her. His cock was all the way in, deep in her ass and pulsing with lust.

"Shhh it's okay Eliza." Sophia said stroking her friends hair.

Carl watching his cock push in and out of Eliza's virgin asshole was getting more turned on just thinking about what was happening. Eliza of all people was letting him do this to her, an incredibly hot girl who had always been snotty to him was giving up her most intimate area to him.

As he continued to pound away on her ass he realized just how beautiful Eliza was. Sure she wasn't as good looking as Sophia, but she really was beautiful and he was glad he got to call her his friend and now lover. He was happy to share in her anal deflowering and to be the one to do it with her.

His eyes made their way to her right cheek where a mark was starting to appear from the slap earlier but Carl didn't regret it. She was disrespecting his love right in front of him and had deserved it. Carl felt an overwhelming desire to protect Sophia from anyone including being verbally degraded by her own friend.

Carl let out an animalistic roar as he proceeded to thrust quickly into her tight asshole. He didn't hold back as he pounded away in her. Sweat was beginning to form on both of their foreheads and their was no way either could last that much longer. Her ass was hurting and she couldn't keep taking it, Carl's dick was feeling diamonds inside Eliza.

Sophia began rubbing Eliza's clit with her right hand and rubbing her back with her left while softly kissing the sweat off of her.

Eliza moaned as the sensation was becoming too much to take.

Carl pulled hard on her hair, wiping her head back as he pushed deep inside Eliza.

"Ohhhhhhh! I'm gonna cummm!" Eliza yelled as Sophia kissed her naked back again. Eliza began cuming hard from being fucked in her ass and having her clit played with to orgasm.

Carl thrust two more times before he shot a load of cum straight into her well fucked asshole. The pulsing of his cum going up her butt felt amazing to both.

Carl pulled out of Eliza's now gaped asshole completely exhausted. "Damn girl." He grunted. "Your ass was tight. You know you deserved that Eliza, now I hope you have learned your lesson."

His semen continued to pour out of Eliza ass as she stretched her knees which were sore from holding the position that whole time.“Yes I learned my lesson Carl, I am sorry I disrespected Sophia.”

"No. From now on you call me master, understand?" Carl said. Eliza looked shocked but nodded. "You too Sophia." Carl said turning to her. "Now Sophia clean me off. I'm getting some sleep."

Sophia slid over and took Carl's cock in her mouth. The taste of Eliza's ass was all over it and it grossed her out. She was so into pleasing Carl that she dealt with the horrible taste and smell and cleaned Carl's cock for him before laying down on his chest for the night.

The next morning Carl woke up to Sophia naked on top of him laying on the sleeping bags. Eliza lay at his side completely naked with her arm draped over Sophia's back. Both girls were covered in his semen which coated their bodies, was in stuck their hair and was all over the blankets too.

After they decided to get up and wash off in the river Eliza and Sophia continued to call Carl 'master' throughout the day. Carl was their master and they'd do anything for him, their bonding in the tent had cemented their feelings for him.

Eliza wouldn't admit it but Carl punishing her last night was the thing she had wanted for a long time. She had always been acting out to everyone but secretly wanted someone to put her in her place.

Suddenly a horrible sound came from the camp, walkers! Walkers had broken into the camp and were tearing people apart. From where they were camped across the river at the edge of the quarry they could see running and guns going off.

“Let's go, we have to save them!” Eliza yelled, but Carl grabbed her by her arm.

“No, no they deserve this. I rule now and you both follow me understood?” Carl looked to both of their worried faces as both girls reluctantly nodded.

Carl took one last look at the overrun camp to see his mother Lori being torn apart by walkers. Sophia placed a hand on Carl's arm. "Come on. We have got to go." She said.

**This chapter has been cleaned up for perspective and grammar. Some paragraphs have been altered, but the original story is still here. All characters in this story are 18 years of age as no minors appear in this tale. **


	3. Training

##  Training

*Stomp* *Stomp* *Stomp*

The footsteps shake the ground as three running figures are spotted heading for a small shack in the middle of seemingly nowhere. Behind them, a small pack of walkers idly follow, chasing the meat in front of them.

"Come on! This way." Carl said pushing the girls into the shack. Slamming the door shut the three of them collapse from exhaustion. Despite the walkers best efforts, Carl and the girls were strong enough to hold the door when suddenly two gunshots go off in the distance.

"What was that?" Eliza said as she started to search the shack. Barrels and shelves were the only things inside, the shelves unfortunately were empty.

"Thank god for whatever it was." Sophia said as she search about with Eliza.

"Not our problem now." He said shrugging.

For the past week, Carl had lead the two girls to places around Georgia but the herds kept forcing them to move. Carl had lost track of how many walkers he had killed in the past week. Despite killing the dead, food was running low and everybody was hungry even though Carl had recently used his last bullet to kill a deer it wasn't enough.

"Girls check inside the barrels." He suggested as he began rummaging through his backpack to find his water. He had recently found some new clothes for everybody. Carl was wearing a Blue T Shirt, A black leather jacket over the top of it and some khaki jeans. His boots were the same as always having not found any new ones his size.

Sophia had picked up a Pink polo shirt, Black ripped jeans and An AC/DC black hoodie while Eliza was wearing a black t shirt with red stripes running down it, A pair of blue jeans and a Nirvana hoodie that was red.

"Uhh we need food or weapons." Eliza complained. "How did we run out of bullets so quickly?"

"We never had many to begin with. When we find some weapons, I'm going to show you both how to ration." Carl said.

Sophia opened a barrel near the back of the shack to find some stowed ammo and weapons. Inside there was a bow along with an arrow quiver, a pack of throwing knives, a machete with a blue handle and five 9mm pistols.

“Finally some good luck.” Carl says handing out the weapons. “Well it's getting dark girls, I think we should hold up in this shack till daylight.”

“You know best master.” Sophia said undressing and moving over to Carl. “Take me from the back again master?” She said bending over a barrel.

Carl slid into Sophia's wet pussy from the back and fucked her till they were both exhausted and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Carl had left early in the morning on an important trip. Eliza awoke to see Sophia waiting by the door and Carl nowhere in sight. "Where is our master then?" Eliza asks with a smartass smirk.

Sophias gaze met Eliza's. "He got up early, said he was doing something important. Isn't it weird how we call him master?" Sophia asks.

"Well yeah but he is our master, we do whatever he wants us to do and honestly it's hot seeing him so in charge. Besides he's definitely mastered one part of his job." Eliza said with a wink.

Giggling Sophia covered her mouth when suddenly she heard growling from outside the shack. Sophia and Eliza jumped up and grabed two of the 9mm pistols. They open the door and seen about ten walkers tied to a tree their jaws were missing and so were their arms.

Carl came into view stained red from chopping the walkers jaws and arms off. “So girls, up for some target practice?” He asked.

Over the next hour or so, Eliza and Sophia practiced with their respective weapons, Sophia the bow and Eliza the knives. It took about five tries for Sophia to kill a walker but after that it became like clockwork for the blonde.

Eliza threw three knives collectively and they all impaled one walkers head. Carl and Sophia gave her a shocked look. "What? I was in the scouts, my teacher taught us all about knives and ropes." She said.

"Okay well we've found your weapon." Carl said. "How good are you both with guns?" He asked.

"Not very." Sophia said having never shot a gun in her life.

Carl took the time to teach both girls how to use the guns. Over the next couple hours they spent the time practicing on the walkers until both girls were familiar with how to use the guns.

One week had passed since Carl had gone out explroing during which time he came upon a very lavish treehouse, the kind you would find in a rich man's backyard. N ot just an ordinary treehouse though, a massive treehouse that had even had electricity. There was also, hot water, Leftover food, water and medicine, weapons, beds all the things one could desire. 

The treehouse was in the woods around 50 miles from the quarry camp and it was near Senoia but hidden in the woods away from intruders. Also inside the treehouse, Carl had laid out a plan that detailed all supplies. Carl had a bedroom, Sophia shared with him and Eliza had her own room. There was a bathroom and a kitchen as well. The treehouse was also two stories and has a spare bedroom, a living room, a medium sized deposit room, an attic which hasn't got a purpose yet and an office where Carl keeped his plans.

Druing this time Carl and Sophia became official and Sophia had never felt happier in her life. Carl had been making sure that Sophia had everything she could ever want, from enough food to being sexually satisfied. Eliza would say that she's jealous of Carl and Sophia, but she's and Sophia had an arrangement where she allowed Carl to keep fucking her on the side. Eliza liked that, but didn't like that she wasn't treated the same as Sophia anymore.

That morning Carl heard the hot water running as a smirk came to his face. His dick started getting hard as he craved Sophia this morning more than most. He slipped intot he bathroom, shut the door, striped naked and entered the shower. Sophia was facing the wall and hadn't heard Carl come in behind her. Carl grabbed her around the hips and startled her. Sophia instantly relaxed as she realised it was Carls hands. "Hope you don't mind." Carl says as he kissed the back of her neck.

"Not at all master." She said leaning back into Carl, she started grinding on his dick as he grasped her nipples hard. Sophia spun around and droped to her knees takeing Carl into her mouth.

"Fuck yeah." Carl moans out as Sophia sucks him like a pro. Sophia sucks faster as Carl firmly grasps her hair and pulls her forward pushing his dick deep into her throat. Sophia became a wet mess as Carl began to face fuck her. Having Sophia was a daily thing but this was the first time they'd done it in a shower and it made him feel so fucking powerful.

"Pussy or ass?" He asked pulling his dick out of her throat.

"Pussy this time master." She says blushing. Carl immediately thrusts into her warm, wet snatch as he kissed her on the lips. For a few minutes, the master takes full control of the situation as he makes his sub girlfriend squirt. "Yesss master fuck. Oh my god!" Sophia exclaims as she squirts on his dick. Carl had never seen something so beautiful. It pushed him over the edge with lust.

"Shi- I'm going to cum." Carl says pulling out of her soaking wet pussy and pumps himself a couple of times before shooting a jet of cum into Sophias left eye, then her whole face and finally her gorgeous body. Carl turned the water off fully as Sophia takes a huge load on her body. Carl gave a smirk at her cum covered face and felt even better about himself. "You're mine!" He growls. Sophias eyes widened at his voice.

“All yours master." Sophia says happily. “Can you turn the water back on so I can wash off all your cum? I want to be clean this morning silly.”

After cleaning up, Sophia went back to her and Carls bedroom and she began thinking about what Carl said. If she was really Carls, then why does he have sex with Eliza? That cheating son of a bitch. She thought to herself. Suddenly, without warning. She then dropped to her knees and began to sob.

Carl hearing Sophia's sobbing came into the room. "Hey, hey what's wrong?" He asked grabbing her hands. Sophia pulled her hands back violently. "Sophia what's wrong? What's making you cry?" He asked with concern.

Shaking her head angrily she said. "You. You're whats wrong! If you loved me then why do you have sex with Eliza?" Sophia asked.

"Let me explain something to you Sophia. I love you. Okay?" He said. "When we have sex, its because I love you, it's all love. When I have sex with Eliza, it's to teach her. Teach her everything about the new world and her new life with me. It's not for the same reason as why I have sex with you. Understand?"

"So what you're saying is you have sex with Eliza to help her understand her new role? Then what's my role? You say you love me but you've had sex with me and Eliza the exact same amount of times." Sophia continued.

Carl placed his hand on her face "I do it for a lot of reasons. Power. I like having power and I've heard both of you talking about it and know you both love it as well. You wanna know something? I strive for a world where I am the master and you are my queen. Every other girl is there to be my property. I want to have as many people as I can so that I can take over this world. This world is free for the taking and I want you there with me when I claim it. So do you understand?” Carl asked looking deep in her eyes.

"I think I understand, but it still hurts." Sophia said burying her face into his neck.

"Alright no more crying understand?" He said having avoided a big fight for now. "I love you Sophia, very much. I hope you will be by my side through all of this, there is no one who could ever take your place do you understand?"

**This chapter has been cleaned up for perspective and grammar. Some paragraphs have been altered, but the original story is still here. All characters in this story are 18 years of age as no minors appear in this tale. **


	4. Lots Of Fun and Our First Psycho Arrives

##  Lots Of Fun and Our First Psycho Arrives

"I don't know, maybe a scout master." Eliza shrugged.

Eliza, Sophia and Carl were outside of the tree house on a run to a newly found mall 5 miles from camp. Sophia had asked what jobs they'd have if the apocalypse wasn't a thing. Sophia said she'd like to teach and Carl said he would've liked to be a sheriff.

"Well you've already got the skills needed for that." Sophia said as Carl held his hand up signalling that both girls should stop.

"Shhh. I hear something." Carl said. Groaning came from behind them as a herd of walkers were ahead of them stuck in a pit of mud.

"Someone trapped these here." Eliza said as Carl and Sophia nodded in agreement.

Carl approached slowly only to have the walkers suddenly climb out of the mud hole making their way quickly towards him. "Shit! Run, get out of here." Carl yelled out as he stabbed a walker with his machete.

Sophia and Eliza pulled out their guns and started shooting. They hit many of the walkers before Carl yelled out for them to go. They both took off to the east as Carl ran to the west, all trying to escape the horde.

The girls ran until they were tired with Eliza having to shoot a walker that got too close to Sophia. Eliza out of breath slowed down. "I saw a building this way," she pointed off in the distance to a small structure.

“Okay, let's go,” Sophia said out of breath. Both girls ran again as fast as they could towards the building in the distance as a few walkers closed in.

They had just arrived by a door when the walkers closed in. "Ugh just fuck off!" Sophia yelled as one of the walkers attempted to grab her arm. Eliza turned and delivered a kick to the walkers chest before grabbing Sophia and pulling her inside the doorway of the building. Both girls fell to the floor collapsing in exhaustion.

Suddenly a loud scream from outside shook their nerves. "Was that Carl?" Eliza said looking worried. She had come to have somewhat of feelings for him and didn't want him getting hurt.

Sophia leaned back against a wall trying to catch her breath, her eyes opened slowly as she began scanning the area inside the building. She followed the racks and shelves upward looking at the colorful boxes of movies, toys, frilly items and tried to think of where she had seen this. Before she could even put two and two together Eliza shouted out. "Oh my god! We're in a sex shop."

Sophia gave a chuckle. "Yeah it sure seems like it Eliza," Sophia said standing and brushing the dirt off her pants. Along the walls, there were dildos of all different sizes as well as vibrators, butt plugs and most things that would make a girl blush.

Eliza watched as the last of the shadows around the door vanished, the walkers were heading towards the loud sound from a moment ago. She relaxed and let out a long sigh. "Yeah they are leaving." She said.

"Come on Eliza, let's see what else there is in here,” Sophia said as she wandered into the room and towards a glass counter.

Turning to watch Sophia wander off Eliza noticed something curled up on the wall. She reached over and took down a black leather whip. “Umm now this looks fun,” Eliza said as she unraveled the whip and tried to use it. Her mind raced as she thought of giving Sophia's ass a good crack with it then thought what if Carl used in on her instead, how hot that would make her. Eliza bit her lip and closed her eyes, letting the thoughts fill her mind.

Sophia walked up to the glass counter and picked up an odd device. It was a small leather harness with a buckle and a dildo sticking out the front. “What do you think this is for?” Sophia asked giggling as she turned to Eliza.

“That's a strap on Sophia, oh my god, like you didn't know,” Eliza said shaking her head.

Sophia held it down over her pants in a way she thought it would work and gave a small smile at the perverse use of it. She then looked over to Eliza and gave her a coy smile. “What?” Eliza said giving her a confused look.

Sophia dropped the strap on and ran over to Eliza. She threw her arms around her neck and pulled her in close for a sensual kiss. Her hands rubbed wildly over Eliza's big round tits and pawed at her bra.

“Okay, okay,” Eliza said between kisses. She reached behind and un-clipped her bra strap, letting her breasts fall out of her bra and into Sophia's hands. Sophia quickly mouthed of of Eliza's tits sucking hard on her nipple. “Oh yes Sophia,” She moaned as her friend sucked on her chest.

Sophia next began peeling clothing off Eliza until she was stripped down to a pair of soft red panties. “Sophia, take it slowly . . .” Eliza tried to say as she gasped while Sophia worked a finger into Eliza's wet pussy.

They stood kissing as Sophia fingered Eliza in the middle of the sex store. The smell of Eliza's wet pussy filled the air around them and made both the more horny for each other.

Sophia then laid Eliza down on the floor and peeled off her tiny red panties which were soaked with her juices. "Your pussy looks delicious." She said staring at her friends dripping wet cunny. "You want me to use something on you?”

"Uhh yes please Sophia," Eliza moaned as she lay backwards putting her arms behind her head. Sophia grabbed a blue vibrator from a display and turned it on. It began shaking and made a soft buzzing noise. She slid it up across Elizas clit which made her body start shaking and caused Eliza to start moaning louder.

“Shh you are going to attract walkers,” Sophia said looking around for a solution when her eyes caught a ball gag. She stood up, grabbed it and sat back down near Eliza where she could tie it around her mouth and silence her moans of pleasure.

Sophia loved dominating Eliza like this, she was determined to make the girl cum. "You love it don't you?" She asked. "You want to cum?"

Eliza bucked her hips up into the vibrator to feel a harder pressure on her clit when Sophia pulled it back. “No, not yet. I still have my clothing on and I need to cum too.” She reminded Eliza who was in ecstasy. Sophia slid over top of her and undid the ball gag before giving her a deep passionate kiss.

"I have an idea." Eliza says "You'll love this." Eliza slid from beneath Sophia and skipped over to something she had seen on the shelf, her huge breasts bouncing as she went. She grabbed it and snuck back to where Sophia was laying before showing it to her.

“What's that?” Sophia asked with wide eyes.

“Oh Sophia, you are so naive you know,” Eliza said shaking the ten inch silicone double ended dildo.

“Carl's is bigger,” Sophia giggled

"Damn right it is. We haven't got him now so this will have to do." Eliza said as she slid down to her knees then turned getting onto all fours and slid her ass into the air before putting the dildo inside her.

“Oh, okay, so I just . . . “ Sophia emulated what Eliza did, sliding the other end of the dildo inside her as her butt cheeks pressed up against Eliza's. She slowly began pushing back and pressing her butt against Eliza's as Eliza did the same.

The two girls down on their knees bounced their butts together as the dildo slid in and out of their pussies. It wasn't long before Eliza began moaning loudly again, “Sophia, I think I am going to cum!” Eliza popped off the dildo spraying her squirt all over Sophia's bare ass. “Uhh I'm squirting!” She shouted

Feeling the wet spray on her naked ass Sophia began cumming with the dildo inside her. She clenched down hard on it as her vagina pulsed on it. Her face reddened and moans escaped her soft lips as she orgasmed on the floor.

Eliza panting from having just squirted for the first time, slid over and cuddled up with Sophia who was still shaking from her orgasm. “I think we need to go find Carl now.” Eliza said.

“No, not yet,” Sophia said with a sly smile. She pulled the dildo out of her pussy and stood up. She walked over to the glass counter and grabbed the strap on giving Eliza a smile.

"What do you think your going to do with that?" Eliza asked before being pulled to her feet by Sophia and spun around towards a nearby window. Sophia pushed into Eliza's back forcing her to bend over before putting the gag ball back ito her mouth. She then strapped on the device, coated it with some lube and pushed it slowly into Eliza's tight, tiny asshole.

Eliza gave a sharp muffled scream as Sophia tore into Eliza's asshole.

  
  


The walkers were everywhere and Carl was trying his hardest to escape his almost certain death. He was out of bullets, his clothes were bloodstained and there were at least 40 walkers chasing him. Carl's superb stamina was helping him though as he ran towards a cabin in the distance.

Summoning all his energy he managed to get to the door and slip inside. He instantly noticed that something was wrong as their were dead bodies hung up in the corners of the room as well as bear traps and other hunting items littered around. He walked the room when someone in the corner of his eye ran over to him and smashed him in the face with the butt of a shotgun. His eyes went black as he passed out.

  
  


Eliza and Sophia had redressed and gone out looking for Carl. They made way back to where they originally had been separated when suddenly a man had come stumbling out from the woods. He was covered in blood and had no nose and no dick. Blood was pouring from where they had both been removed. As he slid down to the ground two twins emerged from where he had come out of. "Now look who's in the fucking trap dickhead." The twin on the left said.

"Actually Lucy, he has no dick." The second twin said.

"Oh yeah you're right Ellie, fuck." Lucy said before Ellie pulled out a gun and shot him at point blank range, ending his suffering.

"Hold on Eliza, think about what they could do for the Master." Sophia says watching the two psychopaths execute the man.

  
  


Carl came to a while later finding no one around. He picked up a barbed wire bat he found at his feet and touched his bruised face which was sore from being attacked earlier. The sounds of moans came to his ears that seemed to be coming from beyond a doorway. He tore open the door to see a beautiful blonde around the same age as him, she was lying down with her jeans pulled down and two fingers inside herself.

"Who are you?" Carl asked pointing the bat at her.

The girl was mesmerized by Carl. Everything about him was enticing to her, the blood covering him, the weapon in his hands, his hair, his muscles just everything. "My names Lizzie." The girl said now very turned on at the fact that she was almost naked in front of him.

"What were you doing outside?" Carl asked as she blushed.

"Um I was just wandering about until I heard something coming from the cabin, I saw you through the window and another man, but he saw me and chased me until I lost him then I came back to see if you were okay, but well. I got side tracked and ended up pleasuring myself.” She said.

"But why were you fingering yourself in the open? Did you want to be caught by somebody?" Carl asked.

She looked down shyly before nodding. "It's my fantasy, to have a guy find me and treat me like a whore." She confessed.

Lizzie had never felt so turned on in her life as she stared at Carl. He was everything she fantasized about. After staring at each other for a couple of minutes, Carl scooped her up in his arms and kissed her viciously. They make out hatefully well for over an hour, Carl planned to teach this Lizzie a lesson. "I'm in charge you got that?" He said forcefully as she nodded quickly before him.

"Yes Carl." Lizzie stuttered as she removed the rest of her clothing and stood naked before Carl.

"Alright first things first, if after this you want to come live with me and my group, you call me master." Carl demanded.

"Of course master." She said happily as Carl smacked her hard on her ass while turning her and heading upstairs towards a bedroom.

"Alright now Lizzie, you can think of this as your initiation." Carl said with a smirk. "I'm going to use your mouth, pussy and ass as much as I want for the next hour and if you survive this, you can be in my group and you'll be treated better than most girls were treated before the outbreak."

"Okay master, please do what you want I need you in my life." Lizzie said.

Carl forced Lizzie to her knees before him and pushed his cock into her mouth. He was fucking her throat savagely causing her to gag.

"Fuckk!" Carl moaned at the intense pleasure that Lizzie was giving him. "Yeah just like that girl." Carl pulled out of Lizzies mouth and slapped her face with his dick. "Good job beautiful."

Lizzie blushed at his compliment. "What's next master?"

Carl lifted her up in the air making her yelp then dropped her down straight onto his dick. Lizzie let out a loud moan and scratched Carl's chest with her nails as he pushed hard into her pussy over and over.

Lizzie began to moan as she was approaching climax. "Can I cum please Master?" She asked waiting for a nod before she cumed hard on his dick.

Carl continuing to fuck Lizzie finally pulls out and thrusts in between her tits. He then shot his load on Lizzies breasts, face and got some in her hair. She looked even more beautiful. But nowhere near as beautiful as Sophia. Just thinking about Sophia's perfect body kept him hard. It was odd that he was fucking this beautiful blonde but thinking of Sophia the entire time.

Carl noticed he was instantly hard again after just cumming. He forced Lizzie into a doggy style position with her great looking ass sticking up. He grabbed his dick and rubbed it up and down Lizzies asshole. Lizzie seemed ready for her first anal intrusion and she moaned for Carl.

Carl pounded away on her ass, spreading her cheeks and slapping her ass over and over before filling her bowels with his hot cum.

“So am I in your group now master?” Lizzie asked.

"Definitely. The girls are going to love you I promise." Carl said. "We'll head to my camp in a hour or so Okay? I'm going to let you rest up." He watched as Lizzie curled up naked on the bed still covered in his semen.


	5. Bikers

##  Bikers

One week later:

No one ever told her that there would be more than one. Something about this whole situation made her blood boil but why? She had sex with Eliza but Carl had sex with another girl, that was now two he had slept with.

Something made her want to slap him around the face but something else was telling her that she was overreacting. But was she? Should she be okay with her 'boyfriend' having sex with other girls? She understood why, but that didn't make it okay. Before she could think or process anymore, Sophia heard the door open and she instantly dropped down pretending to be asleep.

The twins strolled in the room trying their hardest not to laugh. They make some gestures at each other before walking over to where Carl was lying. "Alright, three, two, one," Ellie said as her and Lucy slapped Carl hard on his ass waking him up with a shock.

"What the fuck was that?" He shouted. His eyes went wide with anger as Lucy and Ellie started laughing.

Lucy said.”Come on big guy we need your help."

Carl glared at the twins that Eliza and Sophia had brought back, he was less than impressed with their behavior after meeting them.

"Stop that dickhead." Lucy said as a warning to Carl.

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm in charge here." Carl said getting dressed. “What do you want help with anyways?"

Lucy and Ellie smiled at each other. "We left some of our stuff back at our old camp. That weirdo that attacked you had jumped us at one point too and we had to leave it all there." Ellie explained as she twirled her hair.

"Sooooooo, we need you to come with us. We need a big strong man to help." Lucy mocked Carl who gave her the death glare as he grabbed his bat.

"Come on then." He said leaving the bedroom of the tree house. As the trio left the bedroom, they passed by Lizzie who smiled at Carl, her eyes not leaving his.

"Hey master." Lizzie said coming over and grinding on him in front of the twins.

"Lizzie, I'm going to be busy today so you hang out with the others okay?" He said while touching her on the shoulder.

Lucy laughed as they exited the tree house. "You totally fucked her."

"Yeah and?" Carl said.

Ellie glanced down at Carl's dick. "I can see why she keeps coming back." Ellie let out a laugh. She was dressed in a pink shirt, blue jeans and a black jacket with army straps on it. She carried a bow and wore a quiver of arrows across her back.

Sometime later as they made their way to the twins camp, the three of them herd the sounds of motorcycles. They came across twenty bikers standing in the road that lead to the girl's camp. There was a house to the side of the road which the twins motioned to Carl that they should make their way into.

The three of them attempted to sneak across the grass and enter the house when one of the bikers noticed them. “Hey!” One yelled out as he drew his gun and began shooting.

Carl, Lucy and Ellie ran into the house and locked the door behind them. Lucy motioned that they should go upstairs while drawing her rifle and cocking it.

"What do we do?" Ellie asked looking out a window.

"You stay here and keep your arrows ready. Aim at that door!" Carl ordered running upstairs after Lucy. "Alright you fuckers." He whispered while aiming his 9mm at the closest one and shooting him down from the upstairs window.

As he dies, the other bikers abandon their bikes and head for the front door where Ellie is waiting. “Get some cover,” Carl says to Ellie as he and Lucy regroup at the top of the stairs. “How many rounds do you have?” He then asks Lucy.

"Enough chief." Lucy says saluting Carl and wandering downstairs with Carl in tow. The bikers open fire again smashing the windows and sending shards of glass all over the floor.

As the the bikers burst through the doorway Lucy aims her rifle and shoots each in the face. Carl pulls the trigger on his pistol and delivered chest shots to eight of the bikers who try to follow their group members into the house.

"Just piss off and maybe we'll let one of you fuckers live." Lucy taunts from inside the house.

A biker appearing in the room from the far end grabbed Ellie and lifted her to her feet causing her to drop her bow. She screamed as he grabbed her hair and pulled her across the room. "Alright that's enough, now I'm going to kill this little bitch and then I'm going to kill the boy and maybe just maybe we'll let you live for a little while longer." The man said while holding Ellie by her hair.

"Stupid." Ellie muttered to herself.

"What was that darling?" The biker asked.

"I said you're fucking stupid!" Ellie yelled as she pulled out a knife and rammed it into his stomach causing him to drop her.

Carl and Lucy look over to Ellie who rolls away from the biker, recovers her bow and fires an arrow into the man's head.

"Bad idea coming out today." Lucy says slyly. "Or maybe it wasn't?" She winks at Carl. "Look Ellie we're alone in a house with the almighty Carl or do we call him master?"

"I mean he's called the master but what is he the master of?" Ellie asks innocently.

Carl glares at them already knowing their plan. "Master of fucking." Lucy says.

That was the last straw for Carl. He grabbed Lucy in one of his arms and then Ellie in the other before dragging them both upstairs.

"Oh no sis, Carl might show us what he's the master of right now." Ellie said smiling.

"Silence! You think that is okay?" He asked while stripping the girls of their clothes. Carl then tossed the two twins on the bed and finished ripping off their clothing. Lucy's body was amazing! It was a body to die for, she had great tits, a great ass, just an overall fit and athletic body. Ellie on the other hand wasn't as amazing as her twin, she was still god damn beautiful though. She had C-cup breasts and a damn fine ass.

"No Carl it's not okay." Ellie said.

"Not Okay at all Carl." Lucy said sweetly.

Carl then stripped down and pulled out his bloated dick and balls. "Good, now suck. Both of you."

Both girls now naked started kissing down the side of his monster dick. He reached down and fondled Lucy's enormous tits with his left hand, while shoveling a couple of fingers inside Ellie's tight pussy. The girls slurped at his gigantic monster cock and then took turns attempting to deep throat it. Ellie was nowhere near as ready to try that yet while Lucy was a bit better at it, but still couldn't fit it all in her mouth. Neither girl was as good as Lizzie or Sophia at sucking him off, but he still enjoyed it.

Having enough of the two twins trying to give him head he asked. "Who's first?"

“No, fucking me Bitch I swear." Lucy threatened. "You'll have your turn later."

Carl lifted up Lucy and put her on her ass a good ten feet away and then he grabbed Ellie as Lucy gave him a dirty look.

"How about you ride it?" Carl said to Ellie.

"Fuckkkkkk!" Ellie moaned happily as she sank deep on his dick. Carl grabbed her tits and started mauling them roughly as she slowly began to ride him.

"Yeah you like that dick huh? Of course you do I should've known my sister was a dirty riding slut." Lucy said coming over and smacking her ass. Her tits were turning red from the amount of pulling and hard grasping they'd received.

As Ellie was getting closer to release, Lucy continued shouting words of encouragement to her and Carl continued grunting away as his balls slapped her thighs and his dick plundered her pussy. "Ahhhh. Shit oh god. He's destroying me!" Ellie moaned to her sister who was fingering herself now.

Ellie was going to climax. She moaned into her arm as she cumed from his dick. Carl held onto her as she finished her orgasm. Suddenly Carl looked to a window in the house and noticed many walkers now clustered in the area.

"We gotta go." Lucy said reaching for her clothes.

"No I've got a better idea." Carl smirked handing Lucy her rifle, the bent her over and made her face the window. "Every time you miss a walker, I'm going to stop thrusting. Good luck." Carl said pushing into Lucy's pussy. He began pounding on her as she shot her rifle but didn't miss a shot. As he tore into her harder and harder she ended up missing a shot which caused Carl to stop pumping her pussy.

"Nooooo fuck you Carl. Fuck this damn piece of shit." Lucy cursed as Carl slapped her ass hard for the comment. Carl grabbed hold of her arms and then started thrusting as hard as he could. Lucy let out a great scream and Ellie covered her ears from her sisters scream. Carl slapped Lucy's ass one more time before she cumed all over his dick.

"Yeah I'm gonna cum, Ellie get over here." She called out as Ellie ran over and bend over before Carl. Carl pulled out of Lucy and sprayed his load over both girls.

"Hey let's take their bikes." Carl said as the cum covered girls smirk at the thought.

"I call the leaders bike!" Ellie says strolling over to the chopper that she saw the leader sit on earlier while Lucy climbed on the one next to her and Carl the one next to Lucy.

They were all a painted silver and all looked like they had been looked after nicely by the bikers. The herd came into view as the trio rode off leaving a trail of dust in their path. The hunt for Lucy's and Ellie's supplies was ultimately a failure but the twins definitely learnt something today. Don't mess with the master.


	6. Husband!

##  Husband!

"No." Sophia shouted as Eliza looked over to her unsure of why she was so upset. "I am not doing that. It's your turn."

With a smirk Eliza reached down to the ground and slowly slid her fingers around a long thin worm. "Come on." She said as she began shaking the worm in front of Sophia's face.

Her eyes tight shut and shrieking from her mouth Sophia pulled back in horror again. "No! Get away I said." She began running as Eliza gave chase.

Sophia was first through the door to as the smells of food overcame her, that warm feeling of home cooking had hit her nose. Eliza soon followed and came to a stop when she entered the kitchen adjusting her eyes to see in the dim candle light that came from the large centre table.

Lizzie, laying on the table had a comic book in her hand, her feet were crossed over each other and a soft smile crossed her pink lips.

"What are you doing in the dark?" Sophia asked as she slowly made way towards the soft candle light on the table at the centre of the room.

"Reading this comic." Lizzie whispered. "Have you seen Carl?" Suddenly sitting up straight, a big grin crossing her face.

“Get out Lizzie!” Sophia shouted as her legs stiffened and she leaned forward towards the awkward girl.

"He went with the twins to their camp. They should be back soon." Eliza said.

"I can't wait, I'm going to go dress up nicely for my husband." Lizzie said as she slid off the table with a bounce and ran for the stairs.

Sophia reached out quickly and grabbed Lizzie's left arm. "What did you call him?" She squeezed the arm harder.

Lizzie turned to face Sophia and looked deep into her eyes before pressing her lips to Sophia's. Sophia's face when red and her breath became short as she released Lizzies arm. Lizzie smiled and turned back to the staircase when she hopped from foot to foot up the staircase humming a tune.

"What the hell was that?" Eliza said astonished at what happened.

Sophia's eyebrows lowered and she clenched her teeth as she went up to her room and slammed the door shut behind her.

Sophia jumped on her bed and buried her face in the pillow. Her mind went wild with thought so Carl and Lizzie together. She punched her pillow and screamed into it to muffle the sound.

The door to Lizzie's room opened as Eliza wandered in. Lizzie had just finished jotting something down in a notebook when she took notice of Eliza and slid the notebook into the back of her jeans.

“Oh hello, did I do something wrong?” Lizzie asked while looking at Eliza's grimacing face.

"You shouldn't have said that Lizzie." Eliza said. "Sophia is Carl's girlfriend, you can't say that he's your husband. You need to go apologize."

"I'm sorry, I can't control it sometimes, Carl makes me feel so good." Lizzie said looking down at her feet.

"Yeah me too. Now go!" Eliza shouted and pointed to the door. Lizzie pulled the notebook from her jeans and slipped it between her mattress before she rushed past Eliza and out the door into the hallway. Eliza watched the door shut before heading to the mattress and pulling the notebook back out. Opening the worn cover she was met by medical jargon written and sighed by a few different doctors. The word obsession for men was circled multiple times throughout the notebook and various medications were prescribed to treat the condition.

**Meanwhile.**

The roar of the bike engine is loud as three powerful choppers zip by on an empty road heading towards the tree house. Carl rides up front, flanked by the twins who travel for thirty minuets before coming to a large tree that has fallen and now blocked their path. Carl put the kickstand down and dismounted his bike. “Damn, we would need a crane to move that thing, it's huge.” He says while looking about for a way around.

"Fucking great what do we do now?" Lucy asked crossing her arms over her large breasts.

"We keep moving." He says walking slowly over towards Lucy while dusting his hands.

"Alright big guy, you wanna explain how we fucking do that?" Lucy said.

"Go and lift it." Carl said with a smirk.

"You can't be serious?" Ellie mutters to herself.

"Very serious." Carl said overhearing her gripe.

Lucy rolled her eyes and slowly climbed off the bike with a groan. She walked towards the tree while taking the time to look at Carl as she went. She made way to the tree and slid her arms around it's massive trunk.

"Fuck. Okay wow that's heavy." Lucy said, suddenly, her skin started glowing and she pulls upwards moving the tree. The tree gives way fast and easy allowing her to get it up and over her head. She takes a pause to look at what she's done before tossing it aside with ease. Her skin loses it's glow as her arms sting and her back begins to ache. This pain causes her to fall to one knee.

"Sis!" Ellie shouted as she dismounted the bike and ran towards her sister. She ran as fast as she could, her arms swinging wildly before sliding into the dirt where she held her sister.

"I'm good Ellie, I promise. I don't know what the hell that was but I went from feeling weak to feeling strong. It's like something had taken over my body." Lucy said, sweat now visible on her forehead.

Ellie stood up and pulled her sister to her feet as Carl ran over and slapped her hard on her ass. "That was the best thing I think I've ever seen. You're going to be a key part of my plan." Carl said smiling.

The trio walked back to their bikes and started them up with a roar. "So seriously, you've never done that before?" Carl asked.

"Nope. I was in so much pain until I looked at you." Lucy said. "I don't know how to explain it. I must be really, really fucking strong." She then shrugged and smirked.

They continued on their way and rode for another hour before reaching the tree house where they pulled around back and parked the bikes under a small makeshift canopy. They dismounted the bikes and headed inside to see the girls at the kitchen table playing a game of cards.

“Well looks like were just in time, deal us in.” Lucy says taking a chair.

“I'm game too.” Ellie says as she takes a seat next to her sister.

“Ah I could go for a round.” Carl said as he headed for the table to join the game. Suddenly Sophia stood up and marched over to Carl, taking him by the hand and pulling him towards the staircase. She marched him up the stairs and into her room where she pulled the door shut so the other could not hear her.

"You!" Sophia pointed at Carl with a scowl. "You have some explaining to do. While you were gone, your newest admirer called you her husband. I had to hold myself back from slapping her."

Carl's face become dark as his eyes squinted fixed on Sophia for a second before letting it pass. "I told you that I would be having sex with other girls. However the husband thing,” He paused. “I'll talk to her." He said looking off towards the hallway. "You are the only girl who will get to call me that."

Sophia smiled. "Eliza spoke to her. Lizzie used to be on medication.” She explained. “She ran out of pills, that is why she is so obsessed with you." She reached down to give Carl a soft kiss on his lips.

With a deep sigh Carl stood up. "Yeah fine, can we go join the others now? I am not asking you two to be friends, just to tolerate each other for my sake okay?" He began walking for the door intent on joining the others for a game of cards.


	7. Experimenting

##  Experimenting

Lucy and Ellie were on the hunt, they were out for walkers. “Uhh Why did I agree to this? Lucy asked herself as she followed a path of dead bodies away from the tree house.

“God that chick is so weird.” Lucy thought to herself again. Experimenting on walkers in that makeshift lab she had created, Lizzie was a strange one for sure. She seemed so innocent but could turn in a second into something more wild and untamed when she had interacted with walkers.

"Carl's going to be pissed when he finds out that crazy weirdo is experimenting on walkers." Ellie said stepping past a tree.

"Yep. I'd love to be a fly on the wall when that happens." Lucy said with a laugh.

The sisters stumbled on a walker casually wandering about in the field. "Distract that beast of a man." Lucy said as Ellie attempted to get it's attention.

Ellie grabbed the machete from her sheath. With a quick slash, she removed the walkers arms. Lucy brought up her left foot and kicked the walkers jaw clean off. With no arms and no teeth the girls were now satisfied with their prize.

"Lizzie owes us big for this." Ellie said as she helped Lucy pick up the walker as she grabbed it's feet and lifted upwards.

"Thank fuck, Carl's out of camp or he would chew both of our heads off." Lucy said. "I give it an hour before Carl realizes what Lizzie actually does in that lab she built.” Lucy grabbed the walker by the head and lifted the other half up and over her shoulder as they began to walk back.

"I bet you it'll be 10 minutes." Ellie said with a smile.

"Oh you are so on bitch." Lucy said as they headed off for home.

  
  


Carl had been away from the tree house hunting deer. He was hot on the tail of one now that he had been following this morning when he saw something come into his sight. “Got you now”. Carl said notching an arrow into the bow.

With a twang of the bow string he managed to make the shot, killing the deer cleanly and quickly. He wandered through the grass towards the kill, slipping the bow over his shoulder as he approached.

He used his strength to lift the dead animal up and onto his shoulder before heading back towards the tree house which was a ways out, but gave him time to ponder things that were on his mind. He thought a lot about Sophia and how he was going to justify all his new girl's to her, how he had spent the last few days fucking each of them lustfully and greedily, enjoying their pussies and filling them with his semen.

The time passed quickly as he soon arrived to see both Eliza and Sophia outside waiting for him.

"Good hunt?" Sophia asked.

"Amazing but I missed you." Carl said giving a sweet kiss to Sophia. "Did I miss anything while I was away?"

Sophia looked down at her shoes and put her arms behind her back. "Um, well Ellie and Lucy went on a run earlier."

A run? For what? I was out hunting, they didn't need to do the same." Carl said handing off the deer to Eliza who came over.

"They had a walker!" Sophia yelled out quickly. "They took it to your weird friend." She continued as Carl's face grew dark. He turned and walked towards the tree house his fists clenched.

Carl made way to a small building in which Lizzie had been spending her time. He knew she had been interested in science but he never quite knew what she meant by it.

Lizzie stood over a walker that she had strapped to a table at the centre of the room. She seemed to be holding something towards it as Carl watched from the doorway. "What the hell are you doing?" Lizzie turned her face draining of color. She shrank back as Carl walked over and slapped her across her face hard causing her to drop the knife in her hand.

Just beyond the walker lay cut open and it's guts torn out in sections. Lizzie lay crumpled on the ground shocked by the slap Carl gave her.

"Did I give you permission to do any of this?" Carl shouted.

"I'm doing this for you. For everyone." Lizzie stuttered. She managed to her feet, placed her hands on his chest and rubbed him up and down to calm him, but Carl was furious.

"What? For me? You planning on killing me huh?" Carl said "Is that why you are collecting walkers?"

Lizzie frantically shook her head. "No. Not like that. The walkers can help you. Their blood is powerful." Tears came to her eyes. "Please don't be mad Carl. You'll see, they can help."

"Okay I've got a plan. I'll let you do these experiments. Actually any experiment you want." Carl said walking around the room with his hands in the air, "If."

"If what?" Lizzie asked.

"If you become my personal whore. Anything I want you to do, you do instantly. You don't ever complain okay?" Carl said. Lizzie's eyes shot wide and she felt a warming in her pussy at the thought of becoming his. .

"Oh my god, okay yes please, I'll do that. I'll do anything Carl. Especially for you." Lizzie said with a big smile.

"Well no point in wasting time, strip." Carl said.

Lizzie slowly stripped off her top and then her jeans and boots. She looked great without any clothes on and Carl was thinking of just having her stay like that permanently. But then again that would make Sophia mad at him and he wasn't going through that again even if it would be fun having Lizzie walk around bare ass all the time.

She stripped off her bra and panties and was now bare butt in front of Carl who licked his lips while looking her over.

Lizzie slid to her knees before Carl and started undoing his pants when she was suddenly yanked up by a fist full of her dirty blonde hair. "Did I tell you to do that?" Carl said as Lizzie shook her head. "Well you clearly need a punishment. Go lean over the desk and wait."

Lizzie complied as she walked over to her desk and leaned over with her ass sticking out and up. It was at that moment that Carl saw a baseball bat, a wooden bat that gave him some really dark thoughts. He grinned as he realized that Lizzie agreed that he could do anything to her and she had to take it.

He picked up the bat and walked behind Lizzie slowly waiting for the perfect moment. A hard smack to her left ass cheek caused her to squeal. "What don't you understand? I told you, you're my personal whore and I'll do what I want to you. Got it?" Carl said as Lizzie nodded a worried look on her face.

Lizzie felt something touch her butt then push hard into her asshole. She let out a loud squeal as the first inch of the bat made its way inside of her ass. Carl had shoved the first inch of the bat inside of her and he wasn't letting up. "Feels good huh?" Carl said as he watched the young girl start to cry out from the pain.

Another inch slowly made its way inside of her ass and soon enough it was pushed up inside her rectum. The pain was bad but it was also quite a turn on for her. She never thought that a bat could feel this good inside of her asshole.

"Oh god it hurts but it's great." Lizzie said between moans.

"Alright I'm leaving this in your ass for the next few minutes. You get through this, I'll fuck you good okay?" Carl said as he watched her struggle to keep the bat up her ass and not push it out.

Finally he reached over and pulled it out of her, her asshole now a gape before him he finished taking off her pants and pushed his hard cock into Lizzie's open asshole. With his hand he slid three fingers into Lizzie's pussy and worked his cock and fingers inside her over and over until she couldn't handle any more.

"Oh fuck, I can't take much more master. Please Master can I cum for you?" Lizzie begged.

Carl slapped her ass hard before he said she could. Lizzie then released a stream of squirt from her pussy that hit Carl and leaked down his legs. Carl feeling the warm squirt from Lizzie started cumming hard into Lizzie's asshole, filling her with his sperm.

"I want you to stay like this forever." He said kissing her. "Exactly like this, don't ever change." Carl said breathing heavy and sweating.

"Whatever you'd like Carl." Lizzie said out of breath and panting.

  
  


The day after their very erotic encounter, the entire group was out with the exception of Lizzie. Lucy and Ellie were the flanks and Carl, Sophia and Eliza walked through the middle of the group when suddenly a gun shot rang out.

"Well look what we have here. Some outsiders. Girls, get them." A woman from just inside the nearby woods yelled out.


	8. Amazons

##  Amazons

Panic! That's what ran through the minds of the survivors after the bullet hit the tree right above their heads. That panic didn't last long though as women wearing animal fur and soft deer skin bras and tiny matching bikini bottoms came bursting out of the woods in full attack mode.

The first warrior went after Lucy, "Come get me you weird ass looking bitch!" Lucy yelled jumping back from the warriors strike.

The second warrior went after Eliza and the third for Sophia. The girls were nowhere near as skilled at fighting the warriors as Lucy was.

Carl, seeing his girlfriend was in trouble, headed off to save her when a ferocious red headed warrior girl cut him off. Her hands were held up ready to fight and she seemed to be the leader of this group.

The red head and Carl started fighting with their fists, both trading blows when Carl then got the upper hand and smashed his fist hard into her mouth drawing blood.

The red head seemed shocked at the strength of the young man and it dawned on her that had had downed her and had won the fight.

"Stop!" Carl shouted as his eyes met hers.

"By the gods!" The red head said in shock of realizing who Carl was. "It's you," She said as she looked over to the other two amazons who were coming to her aid. "We have done it." The amazons laid down their spears as the red head had given up the fight.

“Why did you attack us?" Carl demanded.

"All this time before the world went to hell we were searching for you. You are the creed." The red head said looking into his eyes.

"What's the creed?" Ellie asked walking forward.

"The creed is the almighty leader of the amazons that our people have been searching for, for over the past hundred years." The women red head said walking up and stroking Carl's chest.

"So how do you know I'm this creed? Because I defeated you in battle?" Carl asked.

“They say that you know you have found the Creed when he touches you and you are overcome with an unspeakable feeling.” The red head said.

“That was hardly a touch, more of a punch and I am sorry about that.” Carl said rubbing his first.

“It is okay, I had to test you to see for myself and you passed.” The red head said. “I am called Kate, and this is Majd and Ester, my two companions.” Kate said pointing to the other two amazons.

Ester had a full hellenic body with thick caramel skinned thighs and a round juicy booty that popped out from under her tiny bikini bottoms. Her curves were dangerous and her full, soft, watermelon shaped breasts slightly jiggled under the tiny thin deer skin and fur covering them. Her lips were big and puffy, thick and pink, she had dark eyes and even darker long straight hair. Majd was thinner than Ester and had a tiny waist that led to a small firm toned ass. Her skin was also caramel in color but her breasts were small, her lips thinner and her hair was cropped at her shoulders and flared outwards.

Kate who stood before him had bigger thighs and a much more heart shaped ass than Ester but was very agile for her size. Her stomach was flat and her breasts were unnaturally perky for their size. Her skin was white as that found on a red head and freckles covered her nose and spread under her green eyes to her cheeks.

Kate spoke about a place from which she came called Euphoria. A so called land of wonder in which her amazon sisters would become the army of the Creed and where Carl could finally enforce his plans and being to rule. Sophia, Eliza and Lucy hated the idea of leaving the tree house but Carl convinced them that this was what he wanted.

  
  


Back at the tree house Lucy and Ellie were in their room. "You can't fucking be serious?" Lucy said as Ellie was packing her stuff up.

"Their place sounds amazing. I have hope okay? Hope that something is out there big enough for all of us to live in, in this new world." Ellie said.

Lucy shook her head in disappointment. "You're a fucking fool sometimes Ellie." Lucy slammed the wardrobe shut and left the room as Ellie continued on in silence gathering her things.

A sound of someone approaching the door came to Ellie's ears. “Lucy, look I know your upset okay, but give the amazons a chance.” Ellie said looking up to see Kate standing in the doorway.

"At least you are not a fool." Kate said with a smirk as she turned and left the doorway.

Carl and Sophia were packing their things for the journey in the main bedroom together when Sophia said. "For once, I agree with the vast majority of the people here. This doesn't seem safe."

Carl grabbed her by the small of her back and lifted her head to meet his. "I would never put you in danger. I promise you, we are going to this place because I believe that it exists. When I rule this kingdom, I want you there with me by my side."

"Okay Carl, whatever you think is best. You know I am here to support you, I just don't know if we can trust this Kate" Sophia said blushing from Carl's touch.

Lizzie had finished packing and was carrying her bag down the hall when she ran into Eliza. “Well if it isn't the little science fair reject.” Eliza said being snotty. “Where do you think you are going all packed up like a good little kiss ass.”

“I don't really care if were leaving, I want to go where my husband wants to go.” Lizzie said with a smile that pissed off Eliza. She continued down the hall past her old lab for one last look when she bumped into Kate.

“You must be the scientist that Carl mentioned.” Kate said as she began to look about the lab from the doorway. “Oh my gods, there are walkers in here!” She shouted as she pulled out a knife and headed inside the room.

"No don't!" Lizzie shouted out as she jumped in front of the knife. "You don't get to hurt them!" She had gone into full episode mode.

"What's with all the yelling?" Carl said as he came into the hallway to investigate the noise.

"Nothing, just getting myself acquainted with your scientist." Kate said as she moved over and rubbed her hands down Carl's chest. She shot Lizzie a death glare as she walked past him and continued down the hall. Carl turned to watch her walk off, her booty swaying back and forth as his eyes were locked on it.

“Get your stuff and get ready by the bikes Lizzie.” Carl said angrily to her as Lizzie grabbed her bag and ran downstairs. Once she was out of sight, Carl took one last look into the so called lab where Lizzie had been doing terrible things to the walkers and shut the door. “God I hope she gets better and doesn't continue this when were in Euphoria.” He said to himself.

  
  


The bikes had been refueled and Lucy was stuck with Lizzie as her riding partner. Ellie and Eliza shared another bike and Carl and Sophia shared the third. The amazons were all on horses as Kate lead the way out and across America towards Euphoria.

A day or two went by as the survivors traveled, over the days they had all gotten used to each other and friendships were definitely starting up between them. Carl had also been fucking his way through the girls and he had been enjoying time with all of them personally.

The most unique friendship was Lizzie and Lucy. Two girls who had personally avoided each other actually found themselves to have more in common than they thought. Lucy even tried to show Lizzie a bit about how to fire and care for her rifle during the time.

Their were no problems on the road but due to Carolina currently being surrounded by a group of walkers, they had to go around and that meant traveling through Tennessee as well. They had just gotten through Lafayette Georgia and entered Chattanooga Tennessee when the highway was blocked by boulders that had rolled down off the mountainside.

"Well shit!" Lucy said as they pulled up to the blockage in the road.

"This is not good." Eliza said pointing her gun at the boulders and mock firing. Looking around she heard a sound in the distance that got her attention. "Those boulders aren't our only problem." On the other side of these boulders were hundreds of walkers close enough by to be heard over their bikes.

"It's okay, we're like smarter than the dead." Ester said to Eliza with a smile as she dismounted and walked her horse over to a nearby tree to tie it up.

"Everyone form a circle." Kate said dismounting and tying off her horse before coming back into the road.

“Why don't we just turn around?” Sophia asked.

“We don't have the fuel.” Carl responded shutting off his bike and putting the kickstand down.Unfortunately for the survivors, they were about to be stuck with a lot of walkers that had spotted their prey.

"In formation." Carl said as the nine survivors had gotten into a circle to watch each others backs.

The dead were fierce and coming closer and closer to them until the first wave was upon them. The first few walkers were easy to kill but then more came from behind and they joined the onslaught. "Fuck. Split up?" Kate said to Carl.

Kate, Lizzie, Ellie, Eliza, Majd and Ester headed off into the forest. Carl, Lucy and Sophia were however fighting them off and heading towards the bikes.

Sophia turned to run but a walked grabbed her arm and pulled her to the ground. Carl shouted out for Sophia but had his own set of walkers to deal with.

“Get your fucking scrubby hands off of me." Lucy shouted as she fought her way free of another set of walkers on the far side of the road.

Suddenly from above another large boulder had dislodged and was tumbling down the mountainside towards where Sophia and Lucy were at.

Lucy was in trouble, Sophia was in trouble. Who would Carl help first?

AUTHORS NOTE: (Continues in another story --> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915783)

  
  



End file.
